Our Dream
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan. Sudah saatnya aku mengambil langkah yang seharusya. "Kau mencari ini, Mashiro-kun?" "Akan aku kembalikan buku ini, dengan satu syarat…" Shonen-ai. ShujinXSaiko. RnR, please!


**~Our Dream~**

**.**

**Bakuman © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Hurt, Friendship.

**.**

**Pairing: **ShujinXSaiko

**.**

**Summary: **Aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan. Sudah saatnya aku mengambil langkah yang seharusya. "Kau mencari ini, Mashiro-kun?" "Akan aku kembalikan buku ini, dengan satu syarat…"

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

"_Your Love"_

"_Aozora Tobikau Blue Bird."_

"_Ano Tori ga miemasuka."_

"_Siawase wa itsumo mienai COLOR kanjite iru, your love."_

Head setnya mengalunkan lagu Kobokuro berjudul 'Blue Bird' dengan indahnya. Mata cokelat terhalang kacamata itu menatap angin yang membawa kelopak bunga sakura terbang bersamanya. Hangat. Musim semi memang selalu begini. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kets berwarna merah terus melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah yang ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswa bersemangat memasuki tahun ajaran baru.

"Saiko! _Ohayou_!"

Mata cokelat itu melirik ke arah kumpulan anak lelaki yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Pemuda bermata cokelat dengan rambut acak-acakkan itu menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya. Rambut dan matanya yang sebiru samudra, tubuh mungil yang terbalut blazer hijau, sungguh sosok yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Mata cokelat itu tetap memandang sosok indah tersebut menjauh, hingga bayangnya hilang tersapu kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata biru tersebut sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada guru paruh baya yang menjelaskan berbagai kegiatan semester baru ini. Matanya sesekali melirik Azuki Miho, gadis manis berambut cokelat tua yang duduk di bangku terdepan kelas.

"Saya ucapkan selamat pada Takagi Akito-_kun_ yang kembali mendapatkan peringkat teratas tahun ini." Ujar Guru berkepala hampir botak itu memberikan tepuk tangan kecil, diikuti dengan murid-murid lainnya. Saiko hanya diam, kemudian menoleh menatap pemuda berkacamata yang namanya dielu-elukan oleh guru dan banyak gadis di sekolah ini. Permata sebiru samudra itu melihat Takagi dengan wajah sedikit heran.

'Kenapa sikapnya begitu cuek? Padahal dirinya dipuji oleh para guru dan siswa lainnya.' Batin Saiko yang sedikit banyak merasa iri pada pemuda jenius sekaligus cuek itu. matanya dapat menangkap sosok Takagi, pemuda itu begitu sempurna, mata cokelatnya yang terhalang kacamata tipis, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, bahkan rambut acak-acakkannya itulah yang dapat memikat banyak gadis di sekolah ini. Jemari pemuda jenius itu bergerak untuk menulis entah apa di sebuah kertas.

Saiko tersentak, Takagi menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap balik mata Saiko dengan tatapan wajah heran. Wajah Saiko sedikit memerah, mukanya terasa panas, dan secara refleks Saiko membuang muka. Jantungnya terasa berpacu, ada apa ini? Bahkan dirinya tidak pernah ber bicara pada bintang sekolah itu, tapi kenapa? Saiko menggelengkan kepalanya, mata birunya menatap Azuki yang kini memperhatikan pelajaran dengan semangat penuh.

Sejak dulu, Saiko sudah jatuh cinta pada Azuki Miho, pertemuan dengan gadis itu saat SD, ketika penerimaan murid baru SMP, dan mujur sekali nasibnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Azuki ketika di SMA! Saiko mulai mengambil sebatang pensil kayunya, mulai menggoreskan goresan-goresan sketsa gambar Azuki di buku tulis. Hanya dengan hal kecil seperti inilah, saiko dapat menunjukan rasa sukanya pada seorang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takagi Akito membenamkan wajahnya di atas bangku sekolah, keadaan kelas terlihat sepi. Hal ini wajar saja, jika mengingat jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat sedari tadi. Sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa baginya untuk pulang paling akhir. Memang kebiasaan yang aneh. Takagi selalu senang mengamati orang lain, memperhatikan tindak-tanduk teman sekelasnya dengan duduk di bangku paling belakang, dan pulang paling akhir. Menurutnya menyelidiki setiap prilaku dan sikap orang lain merupakan kegiatan yang lumayan menghibur.

Namun, ada yang berbeda pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini, mata dan pikirannya kini hanya terfokus pada satu objek. Mashiro Moritaka, atau yang selalu dipanggil Saiko. Rambut serta mata biru yang sedalam lautan, seakan bisa menyedot semua pikirannya. Apa ini? Apakah dirinya sudah gila?

"Haahh…" Takagi menghela nafas berat. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata minus menatap jendela kelas yang membiaskan cahaya matahari. Matanya melirik ke arah tempat duduk Saiko yang sekarang sedang kosong. "Apa itu?" gumam si jenius itu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkan empunya a.k.a Saiko dalam locker meja.

Takagi berjalan perlahan, mengambil benda itu dari locker meja Saiko. Ternyata sebuah buku catatan matematika. Sedikit merasa penasaran, Takagi membuka catatan itu secara acak pada lembar-lembar akhir buku. Terdapat goresan gambar bagai pelukis professional di sana.

"Saiko yang menggambar ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya pada diri sendiri. Gambarnya memang masih berupa sketsa kasar dari pensil, tapi sudah cukup bagi Takagi untuk tahu siapa wanita yang terlukis dalam buku itu. Azuki Miho. Gadis pendiam, cerdas dan manis. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sedikit sesak saat tahu jika Saiko menyukai Azuki. Namun, beberapa menit setelah pikirannya pulih dari rasa terkejut, Takagi tersenyum penuh arti. "Saiko, mungkin dengan ini kita bisa sejalan." Ujar pemuda berkacamata itu entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima!" _ujar Saiko agak keras saat memasuki rumahnya yang nampak sepi.

"_Okaerinasai_, Moritaka-_kun_." Jawab wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Saiko, wanita berparas tegas tersebut tersenyum, "Makan siang sudah siap, jika kau ingin makan, Moritaka-_kun_." Lanjutnya.

Saiko menggeleng kecil, "Tidak _kaa-san_. Aku ada tugas matematika, nanti saja makannya." Kemudian dirinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Kakinya memasuki kamar bercat putih dengan desain minimalis, terdapat beberapa rak buku dengan ukuran besar yang tentu saja berisi komik dan beberapa buku pelajaran. Saiko meletakkan tasnnya di atas lantai, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di atas kasur berbed cover putih lembut. Matanya yang sebiru batu turquoise melirik tasnya yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai. "Haah…" pemuda mungil itu bangkit dari atas kasurnya, kemudian membuka tas sekolah. "Yah, mau tidak-mau harus mengerjakan juga 'kan?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Saiko menyadari satu hal. "Ma-mana buku matematika-ku?" pemuda berambut biru dongker itu menjungkir balikkan tasnya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil! Saiko menepuk dahinya, mengingat buku Matematika itu ada di dalam locker meja. Sebenarnya, pemuda bertubuh agak pendek tersebut sama sekali tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah, hanya saja… di tengah buku ada gambar Azuki Miho yang Saiko buat, mana berani dirinya memikirkan kemungkinan jika buku laknat itu ditemukan oleh orang lain? Jadi, dengan terpaksa-tentu saja- dirinya harus mengambil barang itu dari dalam kelas…

Karena terbakar perasaan panik, Saiko berlari keluar rumah tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang masih berupa seragam sekolah. Di dalam pikirannya hanya terbayang untuk menyelamatkan buku berisi rahasianya sepanjang hidup selama empat belas tahun tersebut dari tangan orang lain. Kakinya yang sebenarnya terasa sangat lelah, namun hak itu sudah tak digubrisnya sama sekali, yang terpenting dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah buku! Buku Matematika!

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit berlari sekuat tenaga, sampailah Saiko pada gedung megah sekolahnya, dengan kekuatan yang masih sedikit tersisa, pemuda bermata sebiru laut itu menaiki tangga, menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

**Grek!**

Saiko terdiam, di dalam keadaan kelas yang sepi, matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang kini duduk di bangku paling belakang kelas. Takagi Akito. Jantung Saiko terpompa cepat, entah kenapa andrenalinnya meningkat, wajahnya seakan menunjukan ekspresi panik, berbeda sekali dengan Takagi yang masih memasang tampang tenang-tenang saja. Berusaha mengabaikan teman sekelas yang tidak begitu dikenalnya, Saiko mencoba mencari buku matematikanya yang tertinggal di dalam locker.

Sial! Bukunya tidak ada!

"Kau mencari ini, Mashiro-_kun_?" ujar sebuah suara sopran di belakangngnya. Saiko membalikkan badan, menatap benda yang kini berada di tangan Takagi dengan mata terbelalak dan tidak percaya. Takagi Akito menunjukan sebuah buku catatan dengan cover berwarna cream. Saiko menatap wajah Takagi dalam-dalam. Melihat wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan raut tidak dapat terbaca.

Saiko mencoba tetap tenang, pikirannya berusaha memasukkan peluang positif bahwa Takagi belum membuka buku milik Saiko sama sekali. Tangan mungilnya terulur hendak meraih buku tulis matematika yang kini dipegang Takagi. "Arigatou."

Tapi, tiba-tiba Takagi menjauhkan buku itu dari hadapan Saiko, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga diluar jangkauan si rambut biru. "Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini dengan satu syarat…"

'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Saiko dalam hati. "Kau… apa maumu?" tanya pemuda bermata samudra itu dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda genius dengan rambut acak-acakan itu menunjukkan raut ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Saiko memejamkan matanya saat wajah Takagi mulai mendekat, deru napasnya terasa hangat membelai wajah pemuda berambut biru dongker itu. dadanya berdegup tidak terkendali, saat bibir Takagi mendekat di depan telinganya.

"Kumohon, jadilah komikus untuk cerita mangaku!" teriak Takagi, hampir membuat jantung Saiko terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa?" Saiko terkejut sekali, apa yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut acak-acakkan itu sama sekali tidak terbayang dalam benaknya. Menjadi seorang komikus?

"Komikus." Ulang Takagi tenang. "Jadilah mangaka untuk cerita yang aku buat!" lanjutnya yakin. Takagi tersenyum, matanya memancarkan sinar penuh tekad.

'Jika dengan ini aku bisa selalu bersamamu, Mashiro Moritaka, apapun akan aku lakukan.'

Karena, mimpimu adalah mimpiku juga…

Our Dream

**.**

**.**

**.**

A blue bird flying through in blue sky,

Can you see that bird?

Happines is always, felling invisible colors,

I look up at a spring sky, full of nothing but worries,

And hang my head,

But I looking up again

Of unwanted things and precious things

In this town you were determined to find

Things that shouldn't be lost and keep them in your heart

I decided I would found them in this town.

A blue bird flying through in blue sky,

Can you see that bird?

Happines is always, felling invisible colors,

I muttered "Love" alone to my self

Memories, like petals

Carried on gentle wind

Travel to your heart,

Can you see that bird?

Happines is always, felling invisible colors,

Your love flies a cross my heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Moshi-moshi, minna-san~! :D

Salam kenal, saya Himawari Ichinomiya yang baru kali ini membuat fic dalam fandom ini, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada yang udah baca~ #peluk

Maaf, jika memang terlalu standar, tapi memang inilah yang terpikir di kepala hima!

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah mau baca~

Mungkin bakal hima bikin skuelnya nanti, kalo ada waktu #digampar

Oke, Review please~ #pupyEyes


End file.
